Children
by Minhoshiki
Summary: [COMPLETE] "Kau hamil diluar nikah, Ten?" / 'Mati gue.' / "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan di mana?" / "Lu salah Kiba! Dia bukan anak gue! Sumpah!" / "Oh? Apa jangan-jangan...kau itu...suaminya?" / "Bunuh anak itu, Ten! Bunuh!" / Bad Summary. Warning: OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku, beberapa kata-kata kasar. Tidak suka? Jangan baca :) My first FF . .)v
1. Chapter 1

Children

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalo panpik ini jelas punya gue, fufufu~/ditampar.

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku, GaJe, Fic abal, author masih amatiran, alur ga jelas, dll.

* * *

Hujan deras membasahi damainya Konohagakure, hujan yang selama dua hari berturut-turut tidak mau berhenti. Ini jelas sedikit mengganggu sebagian aktivitas warga. Memangnya gara-gara siapa hujan turun selebat ini? Ini pasti doa jones untuk mengganggu mereka-mereka yang lagi pacaran. Jelas. Ah? Bohong? Tidak kok, ini kenyataan. Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, cewek ini lebih memilih membaca manga keluaran terbaru yang baru ia beli kemarin. Dengan susah payah menerjang hujan pastinya. Dengan tubuh menghadap samping, tangan kiri menumpu kepala dan tangan kanan yang sibuk membalik lembar demi lembar manga yang ia baca sekarang, lengkap dengan snack dan minuman kaleng yang tersebar di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Pemalas, cewek yang menjijikkan, anti sosial dan-

"Kaa-chan? Aku lapar,"

Tunggu, dia sudah punya anak. Dan entah darimana ia muncul.

"Hn," kata cewek itu singkat, diikuti suara kertas yang memecah keheningan ruangan.

"Kaa-chan? Aku lapar! Berikan aku sesuatu untuk dimakan!" rengek anak itu manja sambil menarik-narik kaos cewek yang telah ia sebut _'ibu'_ itu.

"Makanlah tumpukan tugas dan ulanganku di meja belajar itu, aku ikhlas."

Sadis.

Ibu yang sadis.

"KERTAS TIDAK BISA DIMAKAN KAA-CHAN!" teriak anak itu gemas. Cewek itu menghela napas berat. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan membetulkan posisinya, menghadap ke arah anak imut yang sedang cemberut ini.

"Re-chon, kau mau apa? Memakan manga ini? Tidak bisa." jawabnya dengan tegas. Eh tunggu, Ren-chon? Bukan, ini bukan serial N*n N*n Biy*ri, sudah lihat disclaimer di atas kan? Jadi nggak mungkin kalau ada anime lain nyasar ke sini.

Btw, mata anak yang diketahui bernama Ren-chon itu berkaca-kaca.

 _Gaswat._

"Oke oke! Aku akan memasak telur dadar! Jangan menangis lagi, ok?" jawab cewek itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala anak kecil di hadapannya ini. Anak itu tersenyum manis, manis sekali, sampai-sampai author kena diabetes (halah). Cewek itu pun langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak, diikuti oleh Ren-chon yang imutnya amburegul emeseyu ini. Saat si ibu sedang fokus pada telur yang ia masak ini, tiba-tiba anak unyu itu memeluk kaki si ibu dengan erat.

"Kaa-chan~ Tou-chan di mana?"

 **JEDEEERRR**

Bagaikan disambar petir, si ibu menghentikan acara memasaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Ha? Tou-chan katanya?

"Ren, kaa-chan tidak punya suami. Bahkan aku masih SMA lho! SMA!" katanya dengan nada yang penuh penekanan. Si anak kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kaa-chan udah cerai?"

 **JEDEEERRR**

Darimana anak sekecil ini belajar tentang perceraian hah?!

"Bukan cerai! Aduh Ren-chon, darimana kau belajar hal itu?!" kata si ibu dengan sedikit cemas. Iyalah cemas, masa anak sekecil biji cabe gini belajar tentang perceraian?

"Kau hamil diluar nikah, Ten?"

' _Mati gue.'_ batin si cewek.

Dengan hati-hati, ia menoleh ke belakang, terdapat makhluk Tuhan yang paling ganteng sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Buset, ni cowok nongol aja. Cowok berbadan tegap, dengan rambut jabrik dan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Salah, bukan maksud gue! Ini salah paham! Beneran deh!" cewek itu bergegas menyusul cowok yang tadi ia lihat di ambang pintu dapur mencoba kabur dengan muka cengo tadi.

"Lu salah Kiba! Dia bukan anak gue! Sumpah!" teriak si cewek sambil berlari-lari kecil mengejar si cowok, Kiba.

Brak.

Pintu depan sudah tertutup. Terlambat. Kiba sudah kabur, membawa informasi yang bisa mengguncang dunia itu. Bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya nanti saat tiba di sekolah? Bagaimana kalau ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bagaimana dia nanti jika bertemu dengan orang-orang? Apa yang akan dikatakan senpai yang ditaksirnya nanti?

Cewek itu duduk tertunduk, sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. Keringat dingin menjalari wajahnya, dia sudah kehilangan akal.

' _Mati saja kau Ten!'_

Ia tidak menghiraukan anak kecil yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya dari dapur. Ia harus bagaimana? Bunuh diri? Tidak, masa depannya masih panjang. Panjang banget malah.

"Gue harus ngapain? Hueee!" jeritnya dengan memukul-mukul lantai rumahnya dengan kasar. Ia berdiri sejenak, lalu duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kepala yang mau hancur. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan tanpa sadar ia sudah tertidur lelap di sofa.

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Pagi sudah tiba, cuaca juga sudah membaik, Konohagakure sudah kembali cerah, meninggalkan embun-embun segar di sepanjang jalan. Orang-orang sudah mulai menjalankan aktivitas rutinnya dengan lancar lagi, tak terkecuali dengan murid SMA ini, Tenten. Si cewek ini sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan anak kecil yang terduduk manis sambil mencoba memasang sepatunya sendiri.

"Ren-chon? Kau sudah siap?" kata si cewek nyaring, disusul dengan anggukan mantap Ren-chon di ambang pintu.

"Nanti kujemput pukul empat sore, ok?" kata si cewek sambil jongkok di hadapan anak kecil itu. anak kecil itu mengangguk lagi. Tenten, si cewek nyentrik ini mengisyaratkan kepada Ren-chon untuk segera berangkat. Pertama, ia akan mengantar Ren-chon ke suatu tempat khusus dengan anak seusianya, Tentu saja ia akan mampir ke tempat penitipan anak dahulu.

Btw, langsung skip time di sekolahnya Tenten aja ya, author males ngetik :v /canda.

Iya benar, setelah Tenten mengantar Ren ke penitipan anak, dia bergegas menuju sekolah, mengingat pelajaran pertama adalah Danzo-sensei, guru PKN yang super duper galak. Dan inilah dia, SMA Konoha, namanya nggak terlalu elit memang, tapi sekolah ini termasuk sekolah internasional lho! Entah karena apa tapi Tenten bisa masuk ke sini. Oh iya lupa, Tenten berhasil masuk di sekolah ini melewati jalur prestasi, dia sangat berprestasi dibidang karate, bahkan sampai masuk nasional. Nggak heran dia bisa masuk ke sini. Oke, lanjut.

Saat ia memasuki halaman sekolah, dia merasakan hawa dingin yang luar biasa menusuk tulang. Yaiyalah, kan habis hujan selama dua hari berturut-turut! Tetapi Tenten tak menghiraukan hal itu dan terus berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kelas, suasana kelas yang awalanya terdengar ramai sampai luar kelas pun terhenti. Tenten cengo. Ia melihat sekeliling, tampak jelas kini teman-teman kelasnya sedang menatapnya aneh.

Jangan bilang soal itu.

"Ten, lu hamil diluar nikah?"

JDERRRR!

Hati Tenten sakit, seperti disambar petir. Suara yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut cewek blonde diikat itu membuat Tenten diam seribu bahasa. Kurang ajar banget, baru datang ke sekolah langsung dihujami fitnah seperti ini. Kelas masih hening, tatapan-tatapan itu masih tertuju padanya, seolah menagih jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh saudari Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara bariton yang seksi itu memecah keheningan kelas. Sontak semuanya menoleh ke arah suara.

"Ji, Neji, Tenten hamil diluar nikah lho!" seru anak bernama Kiba itu nyaring. Sang pemilik suara bariton itu pun sedikit kaget. Mukanya tetap datar. Badannya tetap berdiri di belakang Tenten.

"Masa?" katanya singkat sambil melirik cewek di depannya. Melihat itu, Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh!? Apa jangan-jangan...kau itu...suaminya?"

BRAK!

"Brengsek! Cukup!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya =v=)a

Panpik yang saya buat ini jadi juga :'v chapter 1 maksudnya =w=) Gomen kalo alurnya GJ banget, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa tidak formal, dll. Saya masih nubi senpai :'v masih harus belajar banyak dari senpai-senpai di sini. Tapi jujur, saya baru pertama kali bikin FF, buat pembukaan juga saya tidak tau harus ngapain, serius. Saya asal buat aja begitu ide ini mengalir deras, nanti kalau ditunda bikinnya, saya bisa lupa ._.)v hal penting lainnya, saya ngga sempat membaca ulang panpik ini, dan sudah jelas kalau nanti ada typo atau kalimat yang nggak nyambung, saya aja terburu-buru ngetiknya :'v /alibi. Tapi beneran lho :'v

Dan juga, maaf kalau terlalu sedikit, saya usahakan chap 2 banyak ^w^) itu pun kalau saya bener-bener ada waktu luang untuk membuat chap 2 :'v

Ah iya, jangan lupa RnR (kalau minat *w*)

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang sudah membaca ini ^w^)/

Arigatou Gozaimasu m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Children

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalo panpik ini jelas punya gue, fufufu~/ditampar.

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku, GaJe, Fic abal, author masih amatiran, alur ga jelas, dll.

"Oh!? Apa jangan-jangan...kau itu...suaminya?"

BRAK!

"Brengsek! Cukup!"

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **~~Children~~**

Pintu dipukul lalu ditendang dengan murka, jelas, itu mengisyaratkan kalau perkataan Kiba kali ini sungguh telah melewati batas. Aura mengerikan mendadak menyelimuti kelas, beberapa siswi cengo dengan mata berkedip-kedip, beberapa siswa mengelus dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sementara tersangka pemukul pintu berlari menuju bangku Kiba.

" **Bajingan.** " Tenten menggeram tepat di depan muka Kiba. Mukanya merah padam, kepalanya terasa panas, tangan kanan mengepal, tangan kiri mengunci tubuh Kiba, takutnya dia kabur.

"A...ampun Ten, c-cuma b-b-bercanda, kok!" ucap Kiba gelagapan. Tenten hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Senyumnya mengembang sejenak, lalu kembali memasang muka kesalnya.

"Oh. Gitu?" kata Tenten dengan penuh penekanan, menambah aura mencekam yang sedang menyelimuti kelas itu. Kiba diam mematung, keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Sungguh, candaan yang terlihat lucu itu ternyata tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Bodoh." Semua siswa menoleh ke arah sumber suara, termasuk Tenten. Sang empunya suara hanya menghela napas.

"Kalian itu bodoh atau apa? Langsung mempercayai rumor tanpa mau tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya, dan kau, Ten, jangan membuat masalah dengan memancing perhatian orang."

Oh, Tenten tidak terima.

''Apaan kau Neji?! Kan wajar jika aku marah! Dia itu kurang ajar!" Tenten ambil suara. Dia mendelik tajam pada cowok berambut panjang yang tengah berjalan ke arah bangku Kiba. Kiba hanya bisa mengelus dada pasrah, sekarang apalagi?

"Perbuatanmu memukul dan menendang pintu itu tidak benar. Kau bisa kena _point_ karena merusak properti sekolah."

' _Ketua OSIS sialan.'_ Batin Tenten gemas. Dia terus mendelik ke arah Neji yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya. Neji tak menghiraukan tatapan sangar Tenten, matanya hanya tertuju pada Kiba yang kini sedang memasang puppy eyes—berharap Tenten mau mengampuninya.

Neji menghela napas. Lagi.

"Dengar, itu bukan anak Tenten. Anak itu hanya titipan. Itu anak dari Kurenai-san, bibi Tenten." Fix. Neji membuka kebenaran. Tenten hanya mendengus, hatinya sedikit lega. Teman-teman Tenten yang tadinya tegang sekarang mendadak ber-oh ria.

Naruto yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Tenten, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan keras, "Ternyata oh ternyata. Kirain Tenten punya anak beneran." Tenten hanya menatap jengkel ke arah Naruto. Si rambut kuning hanya nyengir iseng.

Kiba mendadak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Tenten, gomen." Ucapnya dengan nada parau dan muka memelas, berharap dimaafkan. Tenten hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu mengacuhkannya.

"Well," Tenten menatap Kiba, maunya mah ngambek gitu, tapi setelah melihat muka Kiba, akhirnya dia kasihan juga.

"Iya deh, kumaafin," Tenten kembali berucap lalu mengambil jeda sesaat. "tapi, agar aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan sepenuh hati, kau harus melakukan sesuatu, yah...kau tau kan kesalahanmu waktu itu banyak banget _ples_ kurang ajar, ya masa mau gampang banget maafin," Tenten memasang muka sok-sokan mikir keras.

Ngasih hukuman ceritanya ini mah.

"O-oh, apa dong?" Ucap Kiba setengah senang karena Tenten mau berkompromi dengannya dan setengah galaw karena tau kalo Tenten pasti mau ngapa-ngapain dia.

"Ah iya kebetulan besok libur, terus gue dapet tiket ke taman bermain buat grand opening, lu mau dong temenin gue sama keponakan gue pergi ke sana?" kata Tenten dengan bahasa _ke-gue-an._

Kiba cengo sesaat. Dia terlihat mikir keras.

"Yawdah deh, lagipula besok gue senggang. Eh, ajak Neji juga dong, masa gue pergi berduaan sama lu, bawa anak kecil lagi, ntar orang mikir yang ma-"

"Lah kenapa aku diseret-seret juga? Maksudku, kau bisa mengajak orang lain, Shino misalnya." Neji bergerak cepat karena namanya disebut tadi.

"Yaampun bang, lu kan udah dari lahir barengan mulu sama Tenten, masa lu gamau nemenin _'sahabat kesayangan lu'_ itu?" Shino yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum geli. Neji blank sesaat dan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kiba.

Karena mereka sudah selesai dengan kesepakatannya dan semua kembali ke aktivitas semula sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring.

 **Esoknya...**

 _Tring_

Bunyi pesan masuk terdengar menggema di kamar Tenten yang sepi itu. Mengingat penghuninya sedang sibuk di dapur.

 _Tring_

Bunyi pesan terdengar kembali, menyadarkan sang penghuni dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

 _ **Neji H.**_

 _ **Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai.**_

 _ **Neji H.**_

 _ **Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai.**_

Ya ampun, yang diajak ini sebenarnya Neji atau Kiba? Sampai mengirim pesan dua kali dengan pesan yang sama pula. Bahkan Kiba saja tidak menghubungi Tenten.

 _ **To: Neji H.**_

 _ **Otw.**_

Tenten pun bergegas menemui Ren yang sedang asyik memakan biskuitnya di dapur.

"Ren-chon sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang!" teriak Tenten senang. Makhluk mungil yang dipanggil tadi beranjak dari dapur dan langsung menggandeng tangan Tenten dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, Tenten tiba di taman dengan Neji dan Kiba yang tampak ngobrol di depan gerbang taman. Segera mereka menyadari keberadaan Tenten dan tentu saja makhluk kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sorry telat." Kata Tenten singkat kepada dua teman yang berada di hadapannya ini. Neji hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Uooh..lucunya! Warna matanya sama kayak kamu, Ten! Makanya kukira dia itu anakmu." Ucap Kiba sambil jongkok di hadapan Ren. Ren yang mendengar hal itu langsung tertawa lucu,

"Tenchan kan Okaa-chanku yang kedua!" teriaknya sumringah dengan gigi-gigi mungil yang ditunjukkannya. Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa garing.

"Oh, ya," Kiba segera berdiri kembali dan menatap Tenten. "acara kita apa di sini?" pertanyaan Kiba disusul anggukan Neji. Tenten menatap Ren sebentar.

"Kalau itu biarkan kapten sendiri yang memimpin!" ucap Tenten sambil menggendong Ren. Ren hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan akhirnya petualangan mereka pun dimulai. Berawal dari menaiki roller coaster sampai rumah hantu mereka kunjungi. Setiap wahana bermain tidak ada yang dilewati satu pun. Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka di taman bermain hingga tengah hari. Setelah dirasa lelah bermain dan berkeliling di taman bermain, Kiba akhirnya mengusulkan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kafe terdekat di sana. Mereka pun pergi ke kafe dan memesan tempat duduk di luar ruangan dekat jalan utama taman bermain.

Jujur saja, Kiba merasa ada yang sedikit mengganjal hari ini dan setelah melihat wajah Ren yang sudah berkeringat, ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Ren, dia benar-benar mirip seseorang," ucapan Kiba membuat ketiga manusia di hadapannya kini menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kiba dengan cepat menggeleng lalu menatap Neji.

"Neji," Tunjuk Kiba cepat, disusul cekikikannya. "oh ayolah, kulit Ren seputih Neji, warna rambutnya juga hampir sama dengan milik Neji. Ah melihat kalian bertiga itu," Kiba tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena pesanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Karena memang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, Kiba memilih untuk diam, meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di kepala Tenten dan ia tidak perlu khawatir terhadap Neji karena dia..yah sudah paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Kiba. Mengingat reaksi _bodo amatnya_ Neji, reaksi bodohnya Tenten dan reaksi unyunya Ren membuatnya tersenyum geli. Tidak sampai disitu pengamatan Kiba, kini ia melihat Neji sedang bergurau dengan Ren dan Tenten yang sedang menyuapi Ren secara bergantian. Tak lama, Neji menggendong Ren dipangkuannya dan Tenten yang menggeser duduknya di samping Neji.

Senyum Kiba mengembang,

' _Ah bukannya mereka itu..'_ Kiba mendadak tertawa kecil dan sukses menyita perhatian dua temannya itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Neji bertanya sambil memasang wajah heran, begitu pula dengan Tenten.

Kiba menggeleng cepat, "Ah tidak, kalian sudah menghabiskan makan kalian kan? Ayo kita pulang." Kiba beranjak dulu dari tempat duduknya disusul dengan Neji dan Ren yang tengah ia gendong tentu saja, sementara Tenten pergi membayar makanan mereka di kasir. Setelah Tenten kembali mereka pun berjalan pulang dengan Kiba yang berada sedikit jauh dari Neji, Tenten, dan juga Ren. Sengaja, sih. Kiba bukannya cemburu atau apa saat melihat dua orang yang terlihat _lovey dovey_ di depannya, hanya saja, kejadian di depannya itu terkesan _manis_. Oh ayolah, bahkan Neji dan Tenten bukan pasangan, tetapi melihat mereka yang bergurau sambil menggendong anak kecil itu membuat kesan yang berbeda menurut Kiba. Apalagi Neji yang susah dibuat untuk tersenyum saja sekarang lebih leluasa dengan Ren dipelukannya dan Tenten yang berada di sampingnya. Setelah lama senyum-senyum seperti orang gila (?) akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Tenten.

"Ah terima kasih banyak kalian sudah menemani Ren hari ini, dan berhubung dia sudah pulang besok pagi, jadi ini juga hari terakhirnya ia ada di sini. Terima kasih sudah membuatnya senang." Tenten tersenyum ke arah dua temannya.

"No problem, tadi juga menyenangkan, kok." Neji mengangguk dengan senyum tipis begitu juga Kiba.

"Sangat disayangkan dia akan pulang besok, tetapi yang penting Ren senang." Kiba memperjelas ucapan Neji. Tenten mengangguk dan bergantian menatap Ren. "ada yang ingin Ren-chon ucapkan?"

"Uuu...Ren-Ren suka sama nii-nii, tapi Ren-Ren sedih besok Ren harus pulang," ucap Ren memelas dengan puppy eyes dan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Aww! Bunuh anak itu, Ten! Bunuh! Apa-apaan dengan CUTENESS-nya itu?! CUTENESS OVERLOAD!" Kiba teriak histeris sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Ren. Tenten hanya tertawa,

"Apa-apaan dengan kata-kata bunuh tadi, hah?" Tenten tetap tertawa lalu membawa Ren masuk dahulu karena udara mulai terasa dingin dan cuaca sepertinya mulai mendung. Setelah mempersilahkan Ren, Kiba dan Neji berpamitan pulang sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Ren yang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"To the point saja, kau, Ren, dan Tenten itu—" Kiba mulai membuka pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan mereka. Neji menoleh bingung mendengar kata-kata ambigu Kiba.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganku, Tenten, dan Ren?" Neji menimpali pertanyaan Kiba dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Kiba kembali tertawa kecil,

"Kalian itu seperti keluarga. Maksudku, pasangan muda begitu, heheh." Kiba berkata dengan cengengesan dibalas senyum tipis Neji. Tidak ada reaksi penolakan darinya, bahkan senyum tipis yang dia berikan cukup memberikan tanda kalau dia sangat senang mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Kiba yang melihat itu langsung bertanya, "kapan kau akan menyatakan hal itu padanya?"

Neji melirik Kiba sebentar. Tak lama, Neji menghela napas sambil berkata, "Well, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Ucap Neji santai sambil berlalu mendahului Kiba.

Kiba hanya tertawa sambil berlari menyusul temannya itu.

.

.

.

 **[ FIN ]**

- **Pojok Curhat Author –**

Hello :') author nista balik lagi yeeyy :'v ada yang kangen saya? :'v /gk. Uhuk, maafin karena nih panpik udah terbengkalai luama bgt -,- yah tak kusangka saya itu bisa sebegini sibuknya :'v /halah.

Ah btw, endingnya guaje bgt ya? Iyakan iyakan :') ada perombakan sana-sini, ngga sesuai banget sama ide awalnya :') maaf kalo misalnya kurang puas sama endingnya dan maaf cuma buat dua chapter T^T) hiks. Gue pengen nangis setelah nulis ini :'v /alay

Daannnn hontouni arigatou gozaimasu buat para readers sekalian yang udah ninggalin komentar di panpik gj inih TwT. Komentar kalian bikin mood author balik lagi :'v terima kasih pemirsah :'v

Author udah pasang genre humor seenak jidat tapi etdah ini panpik garing bgt -,- maafin karena tiap pengen buat genre humor kok ujung2nya malah ancur(?) ah iyaa maafin jugak karena ga bisa bales komennya -/\\-) dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya :') aku terhura lho :')

Oh okelah author banyak bacod :v ini ada cerita tambahan, anggep aja bonus /bukan.

.

.

Handphone Neji bergetar di sampingnya, ia baru saja pulang dan selesai mandi, dilihatnya itu, lalu dia tersenyum.

 _ **Ten10**_

 _ **Hei, kau sudah sampai rumah kan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**_

 _ **Aku tau ini sedikit memalukan, tapi Ren sudah sangat merindukanmu lol padahal baru saja ia berpisah denganmu. Dan juga...**_

 _ **dia berkata bahwa kau adalah Otou-chan-nya yang kedua :P haha**_

Neji tidak mempunyai niatan untuk membalas pesannya tetapi ia sangat ingin untuk menelpon sang pengirim pesan itu.

 _-tuutt-_

" _Hallo? Ada apa?"_

"Tidak, hm, katakan pada Ren, aku juga merindukannya."

" _Oh."_ Tenten hanya membalasnya singkat.

"Ah, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

Mereka berdua mengambil jeda yang panjang sebelum Neji membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga merindukanmu."


End file.
